Naturalmente Frío
by Mili-Free
Summary: No todo es amor y alegría, no todo lo que se dice es cierto, no todas las leyendas son mentira, no porque te digan que no existe, dejaras de creer, no siempre nuestro amor es… Naturalmente Frió. Es mi primer Fic, así que no esperen lo mejor, espero les guste :D


**Konnichiwa minna :3**

**¿Alguien me conoce? No…. Bueno *Se tira por la ventana* :'( **

**Si, yo tampoco me acordaría de que existo, ya que llevo casi 8 meses sin subir capitulo /: Las razones… Aun son desconocidas **

**Les recuerdo, soy nueva… No esperen lo mejor :D**

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**El Comienzo….**_

En lo más profundo de un bosque en Bélgica. Se podía ver a una chica tendida en un suelo lleno de flores, parecía que estaba inconsciente, pero después empezó a despertar.

~~~~~~~_**OoOooO**_~~~~~~~

**Ellie POV**

–L o primero que vi fue oscuridad, luego desperté. Comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente, pero al abrirlos una luz inundo mi vista, haciendo que los volviera a serrar. Después de unos segundo mi vista se adapto a la luz y los abrí de nuevo, al hacerlo me vi rodeada de pequeñas flores color lila, Pensé que lo mejor era buscar un refugio, así que me puse de pie y emprendí el rumbo hacia una cueva.

Al llegar a la cueva mire mi ropa, era un vestido color blanco estilo griego. Estaba mirando mi atuendo, pero escuche un ruido que provenía de unos arboles y salí a investigar de que se trataba.

Ya afuera, trate de averiguar de donde provenía ese ruido, busque entre los arboles y arbustos pero nada. De repente sentí como si algo me llamara, no sabia que era y me llene de curiosidad, deje que esa sensación me guiara; a lo lejos, divise un pequeño lago y camine mas rápido hacia el.

Me acerqué mas y mire mi reflejo, mire mi cabello, estaba a la altura de mis hombros, también mire mi cara, estaba tan pálida, como si se tratara de _un espíritu. _Después de unos segundos mi reflejo desapareció y en su lugar apareció una chica tirada en lo que parecía ser un bosque, pero había algo inusual; la chica estaba rodeada de sangre.

Esa imagen era muy fuerte, pues se veía como una flecha le atravesaba el pecho. Ya no podía seguir mirando a esa pobre chica, así que desvié la vista hacia el horizonte.

De repente una fría brisa me rodio y serré los ojos. Pero después escuche una vos, mire a todos lados pero no vi nada. Comencé a sentirme asustada, pero la voz me tranquilizo, me dijo que no tenia porque asustarme; que era inofensivo. Después de escuchar eso, mi tensión se desvanecía poco a poco.

~~~~~~~_**OoOooO**_~~~~~~~

–_No tengas miedo y mira acá arriba_ –Dijo la vos misteriosa al ver a la chica asustada.

Al voltear al cielo la vi La Luna; tan grande, linda, brillante, iluminando todo a su alrededor. No pude evitar sentirme protegida al verla, era como si nada ni nadie pudiera dañarme en ese momento.

–_Hola pequeña. Soy ''El Hombre De La Luna" -_Hablo el astro_ –Pero puedes llamarme Manny. _

–Emmm… Hola -Hablo con voz nerviosa – ¿Podrías decirme donde estoy por favor?

–_Tranquila, poco a poco te explicare las cosas. Desde este momento tú nombre es Elizabeth Nature y eres un espíritu de la naturaleza -C_omenzó a hablar La Luna.

– ¿Y que hago aquí? ¿Qué se supone que yo debo hacer?

–_Estas aquí para ayudar a mi hermana menor, Seraphina -_Dijo el astro.

– ¿Seraphina?

–_Algunos humanos la conocen como La Madre Naturaleza_, _también conocida como Gaia en la antigua Grecia –_Explico.

–_Como ya te dije, tu trabajo es ayudarla. _

– ¿Cómo se supone que la ayudare?

–_Lamentablemente mi pequeña, eso lo tendrás que descubrir tú. _

– ¿Qué?

–_Adiós mi pequeña._

–Aguarda… Tengo muchas preguntas… No me puedes dejar así -Dijo angustiada –No me dejes sola.

–_No te preocupes, nunca estarás sola, siempre estaré contigo -Dijo con una dulce voz –Hasta pronto -Y la voz desapareció._

– ¡NO! Espera no te… Vallas -Esta ultima palabra, prácticamente fue un susurro –Genial, totalmente genial -Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a caminar. Confundida, llevo una mano a su cabeza y se puso a pensar en las palabras que le había dicho la luna.

Un par de minutos después, a unos metros del lago, algo llamo la atención de Ellie, su curiosidad era grande y fue a ver que era; se arrodillo y al acercarse mas, pudo ver un hermoso collar color plateado, con una gema color esmeralda. Lo tomo ente sus manos admirando su belleza, para después colocárselo en el cuello. Unos segundos después el collar empezó brillar.

El brillo creció y empezó a rodear a Ellie, después ese brillo desapareció. Ella estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar. Se sentía diferente, pero no sabia por que, frustrada, paso una mano por su cabello, y sorprendió al sentir que su cabello era diferente al que había visto en el reflejo del agua. Ahora su cabello era mas largo, y traía una coleta que lo recogía. Después miro su ropa, ese vestido blanco se volvió verde, con adornos dorados. Al parecer ese misterioso collar tenía poderes, pero el verdadero misterio era saber por que ese collar estaba en ese momento y en ese lugar.

Ellie estaba cansada y confundida, así que decidió descansar para aclarar su mente. Busco un buen lugar donde descansar y a unos metros vio un árbol y camino hacia el; al llegar intento subirse, y al no lograrlo, inocentemente le pidió al árbol que la ayudara. Al instante se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y sacudió la cabeza pensando lo estúpido que había sonado eso, pero no contó que este la escuchaba y cuando empezó a moverse; Ellie dio unos pasos para atrás asustada. El árbol, al percatarse de eso la intento calmar.

–Oye tranquila no quise asustarte. Me pediste ayuda y te ayudare -Inclino una de sus ramas para que subiera.

–Lo lamento es que no estoy acostumbrada a hablar con los arboles -Dijo subiéndose a la rama un tanto insegura –Gracias -Le dijo ya sentada.

–Pero entonces…-Hiso una pausa – ¿Por que me pediste ayuda? –Preguntó al final.

– No pensé que me contestarías -Confesó.

–No eres de por aquí verdad -Dijo el árbol –Porque nunca te había visto.

–La verdad no se que hago aquí – Coloco sus manos tras su nuca –Solo se que me llamo Elizabeth Nature.

– ¿Y como sabes eso?

–Porque La Luna me lo dijo -Bostezó –La Luna...Me lo dijo -Cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida.

–Descansa -Se meció arrullando a la joven –Lo necesitas. El primer día siempre es difícil.

El árbol se aseguró de que la chica estuviera dormida y hablo en voz baja.

–Lo hiciste de nuevo ¿Eh Manny? -Dijo el árbol –No entiendo tu forma de trabajar… Supongo que la elegiste por algo.

~~~~~~~**OoOooO**~~~~~~~

Esa misma noche algo similar ocurría en Burguess, Estados Unidos. El "Nacimiento" de un espíritu. ¿Que espíritu? El espíritu del invierno, Jack Frost. Sin saberlo, ambos se encontraban en una situación similar, porque en un futuro algo mágico les aguardaba a los dos.

**Al parecer el árbol **(El cual aun no tiene nombre… ¿Alguna sugerencia?) **Sabe sobre el trabajo de Manny**

_Nota: _**Lo se, es muy corto. Si yo desde word lo vi pequeño aquí esta aun mas /: Aun asi, espero que les haya gustado y no las aburriera… Porque sino me tiro de nuevo por la ventana xD**

_Nota 2: _**El lugar si existe, esta en Belgica, es el bosque de Halle…. Todos los lugares mencionados a lo larg de los capitulos son veridicos. Asi que son arduas horas de busqueda D:**

_Nota 4: _**Ya lleva un tiempo que subí el prologo de esta historia, no es necesario que lo lean para entenderle…. Pero seria lindo que lo hicieran :D Ya que ahí explico como es que se convirtió en espíritu y todo eso. Si alguien ya leyó el prologo, se los agradezco. **

**Ja ne (*-*)/**


End file.
